


Reasons Why Bokuto Hates (Hated) Winter

by amajikicult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst I hardly know her, Boys In Love, Ficlet, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag this, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, Sharing Clothes, Winter fic, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amajikicult/pseuds/amajikicult
Summary: The reasons why Bokuto hates winter and how Akaashi made it better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Reasons Why Bokuto Hates (Hated) Winter

1\. Snow is inconvenient. 

“You’re dragging your feet Bokuto-san, your shoes are going to be soaked”, Akaashi said, trying not to smile at the frown on Bokuto’s face. Bokuto had to bite his tongue to stop from saying that his shoes are indeed already soaked and his toes are freezing. 

“Ugh, I’m so tired of snow!” Bokuto huffed, picking up his feet as he walked which did cause Akaashi to laugh. Although he was frustrated Akaashi laughing still made him feel warm inside even though he couldn’t feel his feet

“It just started snowing, you’ll get used to it soon,” Akaashi replied, the small smile he tried to hide peaking out from the top of his scarf, “Snow is actually pretty fun, I used to love building snowmen when I was younger.”

Bokuto nodded his head; He realized that unlike himself, Akaashi really loved winter. “Hey, maybe I can stop by today instead of going home and we can build one!”

“I said when I was younger, Bokuto-san.”

“Yeah, but we could still build one, for the nostalgia!” Bokuto beamed. The idea of touching ice and standing in the cold any longer than he had to sounded miserable but if it would make Akaashi even the tiniest bit happy he would do it a million times.

“I can lend you a jacket when we get to my house if you’re that cold,” Akaashi offered which made Bokuto realize he said all that out loud. Akaashi didn’t say anything further on the matter and just smiled to himself.

“So is that a yes?” Bokuto asked, trying to recover from his embarrassment.

“Yeah, I’d actually really like that.”

2\. He hates being cold.

“You look like you’re freezing, I told you dressing like it isn’t cold won’t make it any less cold.”

Akaashi was right again, Bokuto left his jacket at home and insisted that wearing his usual uniform alone would condition him to the weather, thus making him less cold. Saying that out loud to Akaashi made him realize how stupid and silly it was and the look the raven-haired boy gave him really emphasized the stupid part. He didn’t want to admit he was cold so he insisted they still eat outside like usual.

Although Bokuto knew he was wrong he opened his mouth to respond but bit his tongue as he felt the fabric of Akaashi’s scarf around his neck. He closed his mouth as his face began to turn almost as red as the scarf itself. Only after the other boy raised his eyebrow did Bokuto notice he was staring at him and quickly spit out, “But you’re going to be cold now.”

Akaashi shook his head, “I still have two jackets on, I think you’ll be better off with it.” 

All Bokuto did was nod in response because he was sure he would say something embarrassing like how he thinks the pink in Akaashi’s cheeks is cute or how the scarf smelled like him. Once he realized he was staring at Akaashi again he diverted his eyes, looking down at his food, ”I’ll wash it and give it to you tomorrow.”

“Keep it,” Akaashi replied simply after taking a bite of his food, “I have more at home anyway.”

“Thanks, Kaashi! You’re the best!” Bokuto replied happily, smiling across the table at Akaashi.

“I know,” Akaashi’s cheeks seemed to flush more as he turned his head, no longer able to hide his smile in his scarf, “Hopefully now you’ll start bringing a jacket from home, or do I need to bring you one of those, too?”

“Who knew you cared this much about me,” Bokuto laughed, his grin still plastered across his face.

“If you ever try to tell anyone I’ll deny it,” Akaashi deadpanned before saying quietly, “But yes Bokuto-san, I obviously care about you.”

And that meant more to Bokuto than Akaashi would ever know. 

3\. It’s easier to get sick.

After the first week into winter, Bokuto catches a cold. Bokuto can’t believe this happened and Akaashi isn’t surprised at all. At the end of the day, Akaashi stopped by to visit Bokuto who is still in bed and seemingly asleep. When Akaashi shuts the door behind himself Bokuto opens his eyes and Akaashi has to place a hand on Bokuto’s chest to stop him from sitting up.

“You don’t need to get out of bed, I’m just here to drop off your homework and soup my mother made.” Akaashi said quietly, putting a hand to Bokuto’s forehead, “You’re burning up.”

“Thank you, Kaashi,” Bokuto mumbled, his eyelids heavy. The medicine he had taken made him feel tired even if he had been in bed all day. “You brought my school work, we don’t even have the same classes.”

“I’m aware, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said kneeling next to the bed, “But I know your schedule and the team can’t have you falling behind in your classes,”.

“You’re so thoughtful, Akaashi. This is why I love you— I mean— ” The words left Bokuto’s mouth without a thought. His eyes shot open to see Akaashi utterly red although he tried to keep a stoic face, “I didn’t mean to say that, I mean you’re a really great friend and I love how caring you are.” Bokuto realized he was rambling but it didn’t seem to be helping the situation; Akaashi only became more flustered. 

“I love you, too, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes on the floor as he spoke. Bokuto quickly stopped talking, shocked as he processed what Akaashi had said. 

“What kind of love—”

“The same kind you mean.” Akaashi cut off the older boy before he could finish his sentence.

Bokuto nodded his head slowly, staying silent for a moment. “The kind where you want to kiss me?” He asked after a minute, breaking the silence.

“My god, Bokuto-san…” Akaashi said, his face heating up again after he had finally calmed down, “Yes, the kind where I want to kiss you.”

“Really? Thank god!” Bokuto said excitingly before frowning, “I’m sick, I can’t kiss you right now.”

“That’s quite unfortunate isn’t it.” Akaashi chuckled to himself at the look of disappointment on Bokuto’s face.

“When I’m better I’m going to give you a real confession and kiss you like you’ve never been kissed before,” Bokuto said with a firm nod. Akaashi grinned.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my homework and I don't hate something I wrote for once! Yay!  
> It's very pointless fluff and just a reason to write bokuaka because when do I ever write something not self-indulgent.
> 
> As always thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are cool :))


End file.
